Cards from Luke
Book description here =List of Cards= Heroes *Andrew (Ap) *Andrew (I) *Anna (Di) *Anna (Pr) *Bartholomew (Nathaniel) (Ap) *Elisabeth (Wo) *Gabriel (Di) *Gabriel (I) *Gabriel (Wa) *Good Samaritan (Ap) *James (I) *James Son of Alphaeus (Ap) *James, Son of Zebedee (Ap) *James, son of Zebedee (H) *Joanna (Di) *Joanna (Wo) *John (I) *John the Baptist (Di) *John the Baptist (Pr) *Lydia (error) (Wo) *Lydia (H) *Lydia (Wo) *Martha (TP) *Martha (Wo) *Mary (B) *Mary (D) *Mary (P) *Mary of Bethany (Wo) *Matthew (Di) *Matthew (Levi) (Ap) *Peter (Ap) *Peter (I) *Philip (Ap) *Simeon (Di) *Simeon (Pr) *Simeon (Wa) *Simon the Zealot (Ap) *Simon the Zealot (Di) *Sower (Di) *Strengthening Angel (Ap) *Strengthening Angel (Di) *Susanna (TP) *Thaddaeus (Ap) *The Generous Widow (RA) *The Thankful Leper (RA) *Thomas (Ap) *Thomas (Di) *Watchful Servant (Di) *Zaccheus (Ap) *Zecharias, Father of John (Pi) Good Enhancements *Angelic News (Ap) *Angelic News (I) *Benedictus (Di) *Birth Foretold (Di) *Burning Incense (Pi) *Child of Great Wisdom (Ap) *Consider the Lilies (TP) *Faith as a Mustard Seed (Di) *Fall Like Lightning (Di) *Formal Training (F) *Gabriel meets Zecharias (FF) *Glad Tidings (Ap) *Glad Tidings (I) *Gloria in Excelsis Deo (Di) *His Name is John (Di) *Kindness (Di) *Lost Coin Found (Ap) *Magnificat (Di) *Miraculous Catch (Ap) *Miraculous Catch (I) *Multitude (AW) *Nunc Dimittis (Di) *Piety of Mary (Wo) *Redemption (Pi) *Redemption (Wa) *Repentance and Restitution (RA) *Submissiveness of Mary (B) *Submissiveness of Mary (D) *Submissiveness of Mary (UL) *The Meal in Emmaus (Ap) *The Prodigal Returns (Di) *Transfiguration (Ap) *Weapon of Light (AW) *Worshipping God (AW) Evil Characters *Crippling Demon (Pi) *Demon in Armor (Pa) *Emperor Augustus (P) *Emperor Tiberius (Ap) *Emperor Tiberius (J) *Herod Antipas (Ap) *Herod Philip II (Ap) *Herod Philip II (Di) *Legion (Ap) *Legion (Di) *Panic Demon (Gold) (AW) *Pontius Pilate (Ap) *Pontius Pilate (Di) *Possessing Demon (Ap) *Possessing Demon (J) *Que (AW) *Quirinius (J) *Scribe (Di) *Seizing Spirit (Pi) *Seven Wicked Spirits (FF) *Wandering Spirit (Ap) *Wandering Spirit (TP) *Wicked Thief (Ap) Evil Enhancements *Begging for Freedom (AW) *Denial of Christ (Ap) *Evil Armor (D) *Evil Armor (Pi) *Ferocious Attack (AW) *Gathering of Demons (AW) *Grievous Departure (E) *Misuse of Talents (F) *Pain (Ap) *Persistent Pestering (AW) *Persistent Pestering (J) *Pierced Heart (Ap) *Pride in the Past (Pi) *Questioning Christ (Di) *Sectarianism (E) *Self-Righteous Prayer (Di) *Sorrow of Mary (J) *Sorrow of Mary (Wo) *Suicidal Swine Stampede (Di) *Three Crosses (Ap) *Twice Afflicted (AW) *Twice Afflicted (J) *Worse than the First (Di) Lost Souls *Luke 13:25 (C) *Luke 13:25 (Di) *Luke 13:25 (G) *Luke 13:25 (J) *Luke 13:25 (UL) *Luke 15:13 (Ap) *Luke 15:13 (Di) *Luke 15:13 (J) *Luke 15:15-16 (Ap) *Luke 15:15-16 (Di) *Luke 15:15-16 (J) *Luke 15:6 (J) *Luke 15:6 (A) *Luke 15:6 (B) *Luke 15:6 (C) *Luke 15:6 (D) *Luke 15:6 (G) *Luke 16:20-21 (Ap) *Luke 16:20-21 (Di) *Luke 16:20-21 (J) *Luke 19:10 (J) *Luke 19:10 (Di) *Luke 19:10 (G) *Luke 19:10 (Wa) Sites *Dangerous Road (AW) *Leper Colony (Ap) *Marketplace (Di) Covenants *The New Covenant (Di) Fortresses *Fishing Boat (Di) *Kingdoms of the World (D) *Kingdoms of the World (Pi) *Kingdoms of the World (Wa) Dominants *Angel of the Lord (C) *Angel of the Lord (D) *Angel of the Lord (E) *Angel of the Lord (F)